The Powerpuff Girls' Returning Celebrations
Transcript * (Outside the Townsville Dinner) * Narrator: The Townsville Dinner. I wonder what the girls and the entire gang are having for their lunch meals there. * (Inside the Townsville Diner, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Robin, Dexter, Bliss, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Frankie, June, Dennis, Ray-Ray, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Grim, The Loud Family, The McBride Family, The Chang Family, The Casagrande Family, Pudd n, Sperg and Courage are having a lunch meal of cheeseburgers, veggie burgers, cheese and egg salad sandwiches, meatloaf sandwiches, tofu sandwiches and all sorts of lunch foods as well.) * Narrator: Boy oh boy, that stuff sure looks yummy good around here." * Blossom: "So, Bubbles, how's your veggie burger taste?" * Bubbles: "Super good, Blossom, it tastes just like the ones we have for our dinner meals at home," * Buttercup: "how's your cheese and egg salad sandwich, Robin?" * Robin: "It's yummy good, Buttercup, they make these just the way I want them to be." * Bliss: "I wonder what Mojo Jojo's pure evil army are up to lately." * Narrator: Uh oh, I think I know exactly what they're doing, they're gonna bring Mojo Jojo back to life with a phoenix down potion." * (The super villains bring Mojo Jojo's motionless body right over to their operating table and Sedusa open's Mojo Jojo's motionless body's mouth and puts one single drop of the phoenix down potion right in there.) *Him: "Okay, stand back, everybody." *(The super villains back away and Mojo Jojo opens his eyes a bit.) *Mojo Jojo (off screen, looking around in different directions): "Whoa, boy, where am I?" *Ace: "Boss," *Grubber: "you're alive and kicking," *Snake: "now we can go out there and prepare a battle fight with them." *Fuzzy Lumpkins: "Hot diggity dang! let's go!" *(Mojo Jojo and the super villains go on out on their way to have the Powerpuff Girls fight against them in a battle fight.) *Narrator: Oh my word, Mojo Jojo and his pure evil army are causing all sorts of trouble in Townsville again, but the towns people don't even know that the Powerpuff Girls have been restored back to life." *Ami: "Oh my word," *Yumi: "it's Mojo Jojo and his pure evil army," *Dee-Dee: "If only the Powerpuff Girls were here, they would know what to do with them!" *Narrator: Fear not, Townsville, look right up in the afternoon skies, the girls are finally alive and kicking again." *Blossom (off screen): "Not so fast," *Buttercup (off screen): "Mojo," *Bubbles (off screen): "Jojo!" *Mojo Jojo: "What?!? the Powerpuff Girls?!? but that's not possible, I thought we got rid of all of you!" *Blossom: "You're the ones who killed us off and caused that tweet message to make all of us pass away in that hospital bed that afternoon," *Buttercup: "and caused all of us to reverse into what we were before!" *Bubbles: "That's exactly right!" *(The Powerpuff Girls begin fighting against Mojo Jojo and the super villains one by one.) *Narrator: Go, girls, go, take them down, one by one! *(Mojo Jojo and the super villains are now knocked out and arrested by the Townsville police officers.) *Mojo Jojo: "Curse you, Powerpuff Girrrrrrrrls!" *Blossom: "Alright," *Bubbles: "we knocked them out," *Buttercup: "they're outta here for good!" *Narrator: Way to go, Girls, way to go, and so once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls who just got restored back to life." Category:Returning Celebrations Category:Character's Returning Celebrations Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:The Loud House